


【斑柱】 爱之夜

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱短篇 [11]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 给耀耀的生贺文，由耀提供的元素组成。现代AU，同居多年设定，OOC预警。女装、自慰、足交元素！！！！！！





	【斑柱】 爱之夜

斑的视线被新人手中的绯红酒盏吸引，三九交杯表达对神明、亲友的敬意同时预示着长久之约，白头偕老。身着黑纹附的宇智波青年红着脸执起新娘的手，许下誓言。  
时光如梭，同辈最小的族亲兄弟也到了成婚的年纪，他在这个年纪..斑忍不住偷瞧对桌带着温和浅笑的男人，遇上了柱间，一晃他们就相伴了近十年。与在场大多年轻宾客不同，柱间身着素雅的藏蓝纹附、留着及腰的长发，举手投足风采夺目，这是现任千手家主可怕的魅力。发现周边的视线停留在柱间身上，斑心间泛酸。这些人看就算了，还看这么久，要知道柱间这身衣服都是他亲手挑选的。  
回过神，斑发现对面的人正对他促狭地眨眼。  
柱间早就发现斑在看他，对爱人的心思一清二楚，无奈又欣喜，这人将全部注意投注于他当然发现不了聚集在自己的身上的视线只多不少。这些年越发内敛沉稳的宇智波家主不知是多少人的倾慕对象，他可没吃醋。  
柱间和斑各自怀心思、光明正大地深情对望，直到身旁西装笔挺的白发千手开口。  
“大哥，该敬酒了。”扉间压低音量不留痕迹地瞪了斑一眼  
柱间收回眼神随众人起身敬酒，作为新娘的亲族和宇智波家一同祝福这对眷侣。  
“狡猾的宇智波小子”扉间忍不住抱怨，还是把他们家的好姑娘骗到了手。  
“他们很登对不是嘛”柱间对老弟笑笑，没想到这个年轻人能成功说动两家，其中一定不容易。毕竟因为他和斑的事，两家这些年越发不对付，能借此缓和关系再好不过了，柱间举杯向斑示意。  
待会儿见，斑露出笑颜，一直留意斑的反应，身边的泉奈心情复杂。  
等新人开始向宾客敬酒，斑立刻起身打算去到柱间身边。“等等！斑哥，我有话和你说，能跟我过来一下吗？”作为模范兄长斑当然毫不犹豫地点头，随泉奈离开内室来到安静的回廊。  
“出什么事了？”泉奈欲言又止让斑有些担忧，“斑哥，父亲希望你能回祖宅一趟。”斑闻言皱起眉，若只是让他回家父亲何必托泉奈来说。“和哥哥还有什么不能说的，父亲是不是还提了其他事？”泉奈缓缓点头，“父亲、父亲希望你能回祖宅去见见日向小姐。你别怪他，父亲也是担心..” 泉奈也很为难，理解父亲的心情却不能对斑哥和柱间的情谊熟视无睹。  
斑脸色骤变态度坚决“泉奈，你知道我不可能这么做，以后不要再提这些。”  
宇智波泉奈叹了叹气，将父亲的话原原本本转告给哥哥，包括长辈们对同性情谊的不看好，对宗家延续的担忧。斑唇角勾起嘲讽的弧度，还没来得及说话便被身后传来的脚步声打断，是千手兄弟。“原来你和泉奈在这说悄悄话，让我好找。”柱间笑意不减，至于千手扉间..脸一如既往的臭，斑默默舒了一口气，看起来柱间什么也没听到。  
婚宴从日落一直持续到夜幕降临，斑心里始终有些不安，即使柱间看起来与往常无异只是多喝了不少。发现他晃了晃斑立刻就将人扶到一旁关心地询问，柱间摇头说没事，倚着窗望着会场内往来的宾客发呆。他发现熟悉的千手和宇智波身旁大多携着陌生女眷，有些甚至带来了自家孩子，这些优雅少妇穿着绘式不一的黑色留袖，恰到好处的附和让人会心一笑。  
大约这才是理想的妻子和家庭..柱间努力压下翻涌的酸涩，握紧身旁男人的手。  
“斑，我们回家吧。”

扶着跌跌撞撞的爱人回到两人的小家，斑将柱间塞进被窝打算让人好好休息。刚想起身就被醉鬼牢牢抱住“不准走！” “说什么傻话，我去换身衣服马上就回...嗯？”揽住后颈往下带，带着酒意的唇急躁地亲吻斑的脸颊，捕捉到唇立刻钻进爱人嘴里一通乱来，斑愣了一瞬立刻抱紧人热情回应，熟练地卷住另一条舌头共舞。  
“柱？嘶！”斑刚想退开就被柱间重重咬住下唇，柱间抱着毛茸茸的炸毛没完没了地亲吻爱人，直到两人气喘吁吁来不及吞咽的唾液延着下颌沾湿了衣领。  
少有的主动让斑心跳如鼓没了原本的打算，顺着爱人的腰线肆意抚摸揉捏，扯开系带往里探，衔住柱间的耳廓舔弄，轻声呼唤他的名字。耳畔炙热的吐息让柱间一颤，却没如往常一般回应，而是捉住腰间的手。“怎么了？”斑抬起头，“唔没事，刚刚醉的厉害现在好多了，我去洗个澡。”柱间刚直起身立刻被按回原处，有些粗鲁的吻沿着侧颈向下，斑没耐心放人去洗澡。“斑、斑！等等，先放开我！”柱间也很坚决契而不舍地拍这人毛茸茸的后脑，“柱间！”斑脸色不太好看，任谁情到浓时爱人非闹着去洗澡都不会开心。  
柱间只是叹息着抬手轻轻抚摸斑的脸颊，望着他。注意到身下男人湿润的双眼盛着恳求，斑止不住心软覆住脸旁的手，他总是没办法勉强千手柱间。  
“等我一会儿，身上的酒气太重了。”柱间这次顺利起身亲了斑一口  
被放置的宇智波斑心情沉重，给自己倒了一杯凉茶压火，白天的事让他心浮气躁，以致于刚刚对柱间失了分寸。斑烦躁地捶了捶榻榻米，起身熄灭房灯，盘腿坐在塌边生闷气。

“生气了？”半晌，柱间从身后轻轻环住斑，就知道这人会胡思乱想。  
“没..刚刚是我不对。”斑没转过身，沉声道歉边抬手抚摸黑长直，柱间身上好闻的草木沐浴香让他感到平静，“你没做错什么”柱间立刻回道。  
斑觉得这样就够了，柱间没生气就好，有些话他们可以日后再说。  
“那我们就早点休息...？！！”斑回过头一脸震惊。“怎么了，很奇怪吗，之前你不是说过想看我穿这个？”柱间笑着拢了拢前襟，女式留袖对他而言并不合身，要穿上可花了一番功夫。  
“柱..间？”衬着柔和的床头灯，斑目不转睛的盯着柱间，眼前的男人穿的杏色留袖是他许久以前买来的，软磨硬泡也没能说服这个传统古板的男人换上。斑觉得可惜也曾设想过它穿在柱间身上的模样，现在他明白自己的想象力有多匮乏了。  
漆黑的长发散落在素净的上身布料，女式和服在柱间身上丝毫不显古怪反倒增添了几分柔美，斑盯着紧绷绷的前襟心怦怦乱跳。  
“很难看？那我去换掉好了。”柱间故作消沉，果不其然被紧紧抱住。“很好看，我很喜欢！” “那就好，我们继续吧。” “什么？”，柱间眨巴眼回答“当然是继续做爱了。”  
千手柱间这个磨人的老妖精，斑咬牙切齿地将人推倒“你这家伙，待会儿别想再跑！”  
柱间噗嗤笑出声揽住人往胸前埋，斑也不跟他客气将柱间好不容易才系牢的绳结扯松，就这么扒开前襟。饱满的乳首翘立在丰硕的蜜色胸膛上，无论看多少次斑依旧着迷，俯身含住其中一颗，唇齿尽情吮吸挑逗，嘴里的乳头很快坚实得像小石粒，另一颗则被更为粗鲁地对待，用力揉捏冷不丁还被指甲掐弄，柱间闷哼着不时倒吸一口气，斑并不因此停下动作，轻舔红肿的右乳算作安慰。这么多年磨合下来他对柱间的喜好一清二楚，这家伙钟情温柔的床事，但略微粗暴的动作更能挑起他的热情，前戏太温柔纯属自讨苦吃。  
“爽吗？”斑继续吸奶子含糊问道，爽过头就是痛，柱间浑身发烫，胸口发麻还火辣辣的疼，有些头大还是给面子的点头，斑这才放开它边揉胸肌边肆意调侃柱间的奶子比女人的还大。柱间闻言眉头一凝拍开胸口的手将人推开，抬脚探向斑的下身轻轻碾了碾，发现脚下蓄势待发的炙热硬物脸色才和缓下来。  
斑一把捉起柱间的脚踝细细打量，这个细致的男人还裹了足袋，柱间原本疑惑的表情随着某人的动作一僵，睁大眼睛难言地看着他。这个男人毫不顾忌解开腰带，兜裆布被顶出了情色的弧度，一小片还被前液濡湿透着肉色，握住柱间的右足往上放。柱间顾及脚下的要害不敢乱动只好任人动作，听见性感低沉的喘息耳朵红了一大片，他能清晰地感觉到斑肉棒的形状，它还不时颤动，吐出的性液多得打湿了洁白的袜子..这样太过了。  
斑对柱间的想法一清二楚，顿时眼里笑意更浓，他喜欢柱间害臊的模样，动作越发放肆把脚掌紧贴滚烫的肉棒滑动，果然让柱间忍不住喊停。  
“斑！别弄这个了，这样也不方便。” “嗯，确实不够方便。”斑回答道，拽住足袋的一角将它脱了下来，“这下方便多了”。  
柱间只觉得一口血梗在喉头，这家伙不仅不听劝还脱他的袜子，解开下身的遮掩，将他的脚直直往肉棒上搁，说是要让他自己来。  
两人对视片刻，千手柱间率先垂下眼，不仅是斑拿他没办法，他们彼此彼此，宇智波斑眼里的深情让柱间恍惚意识到自己可以为他做任何事。  
“嗯..唔！就是这样，再用力一些，柱间你做的真好。”斑惊喜发现刚刚拒不合作的男人改变了主意，不仅遂了自己的心意，还做的超出他的想象。  
眼前的右足不纤细也不白皙，足背弧度优美趾甲修剪得整洁，长年穿着木屐给脚掌覆上了一层薄茧，斑看着四趾屈起在肉棒上轻轻滑动，拨动胯间的毛发，沿柱身向下蹂弄囊袋带出渍渍水声。  
“柱间、柱间、哈！”斑难耐就握住脚踝与柱间一起，一番动作后细细舔舐沾满白液的足背足掌将脚趾含进嘴里，最后坏心的凑过来亲吻柱间。“斑！”柱间尝出檀腥味，想起这家伙刚才干的事，拧着眉看着他，斑心想柱间又不是没吃过，换个花样竟然害羞。他不打算惹恼他，转而亲吻脖子继续解腰带，顺着空隙去摸准备哄哄柱间，“...柱间？！”斑有点不相信手下的触感，这不是兜裆布吧。柱间神色莫名伸手扯开后腰最后一个结将下身完全敞露在斑的视野里，顺着修长扎实的大腿往上，穿着洁白半透的女士情趣内裤，斑不可置信地看着他。

柱间不理会还处在震惊中的斑，屈腿向两侧打开开始伸手安慰自己。白色的蕾丝布料起不到遮羞作用还印着深色水渍，早已勃起的肉棒被主人塞在狭小的空间中鼓鼓囊囊。柱间刚上手就忍不住叹息，这里紧得他难受，肉棒被轻揉几下就吐出了更多前液，形状被斑看的清楚。单调的揉弄很快就无法令人满足，指节从内裤边缘的缝隙探入，柱间边摸边哼哼，同时拒绝斑加入，说要自己享受一会儿。  
不久前才发誓要尊重柱间意愿的男人深感后悔，他只能被迫欣赏爱人隔着内裤自慰，又钻进里面摸，越叫越响。“嗯，啊！斑，嗯不是说不用你嗯”柱间倒吸一口气，推拒凑到腿间的脑袋，“唔你摸你的，我可没动手”斑勾起狡猾的笑意将柱间的大腿分得更开，伸舌头隔着内裤舔肉棒，口水很快就把布料染的更湿。柱间也拿他没辙，只好继续自己的动作，肉棒刚被主人从旁侧放出来就被斑舔了一口，柱间忍住射精的冲动握住柱身上下撸动，斑就坏心含住饱满的囊袋吮吸，“嗯，嗯别、别！”  
柱间今天果然不对劲，察觉这点斑就不打算继续迁就他，直接往上压住某人握住两人的东西撸动起来，询问柱间到底怎么回事。“嗯，呜没事，真的没事。”柱间揽住斑的后颈将脸埋进肩膀，轻声回答。明显的回避让斑不快，他不懂相爱相知如他们还有什么不能坦诚，也清楚千手柱间想隐瞒怎么问都是徒然。  
斑咬住柱间的下唇狠狠吮吸，男人就温顺启唇任他在嘴里搅动，湿润的杏眼闪着歉意。这样的顺从并不会让斑感到快意，紧紧缠住舌背舔弄上颚。斑熟悉柱间的每寸领地，现在却猜不透他的心思。加重手里的力道速度两人的喘息越发急促，一前一后射在腰间。  
柱间正犹豫要不要和斑解释就被气闷的男人翻了个面作出跪趴姿势。斑握住挺翘的屁股还狠狠咬了臀瓣一口留下深深的牙印，顺着卡在股沟的布料舔弄向下亲吻。挑开下臀处的布料露出小洞立刻伸舌头舔了穴口一圈，开始探索内壁。柱间默不作声身体倒一如既往地配合，被舌头挑逗敏感处后穴立刻出了水，随着斑的舔弄渐渐放松小洞。浅处也只能照顾到这个地步，斑抽出舌头立即送了两指进去寻找靠近腹侧的小突起。“嗯！轻、嗯轻点！”柱间被灵巧的手指按的腰腿发麻，努力稳住身体不去摇晃。听到呻吟，斑更加用力不说还探头亲吻依旧裹在情趣内裤里的蛋蛋，握着臀肉大力揉捏。  
“嗯..斑，可以了。”最后还是柱间先妥协，斑闻言也不客气扶着肉棒往里送，不等人适应就往深处撞直直招呼柱间受不了的点，带着些许埋怨的吻落在柱间的后背上。柱间在心里叹气，配合斑的动作摆腰，在每次抽离时搅紧穴肉挽留。“嗯..啊太、太深了！”柱间向来享受斑的温柔有些承受不住今日的动作，这个人现在根本不讲什么技巧完全在乱来，每次都要送到根部，囊袋拍得屁股火辣辣的疼，“我觉得远远不够”身后的男人低沉地回答，每次都撞到前列腺的突起上，过分的快感让柱间大腿根抽搐，腰虚软得往下塌，“哈，啊！！”滚烫的精液冲击内壁，柱间趴在褥上又是一阵抖，斑则压在他的后背上平复呼吸。

“到底怎么了。”柱间趴了好一会才脱离头皮发麻的状态，觉得有必要问问斑在闹什么。  
问他怎么了，明白柱间关于他自己的事还是什么也不想说，斑觉得更加不甘心。“斑..！你还要做吗？”柱间一脸懵逼，斑今天也太热情了。  
不管柱间怎么想，他还是翻了个身被抱进了怀里，斑打开腿扶着柱间的腰让他往肉棒上坐。柱间配合地深吸气，这个姿势斑还是很小心的，加之有之前射进去的精液润滑，很顺利就坐到了底。“放松，我要动了。”闻言柱间反射性抱住斑的脖子，埋在深处的肉棒立刻开始动作，斑每次都提起柱间劲瘦的腰再松开手，在重力的帮助下进得更深。为了保持平衡，柱间只好将腿盘在斑腰间配合他。在这个姿势，斑可以边顶弄边欺负乳头，放肆地吸奶子，察觉到挣扎就操得更加用力，直到柱间老老实实地夹紧小洞。  
后穴进出的肉棒又凶又快，胸前的吮吸又很疼，柱间被快感和痛感折腾得晕晕乎乎、浑身发抖。斑看得出柱间的状态，凑到耳畔哄骗“求我、你知道该怎么求我。”斑期待柱间表达爱意。有些恍惚的男人听话的低语让斑整个人僵住，停下动作。“你刚刚说什么！”，柱间吸了吸鼻子小声地重复了一遍“旦那”。  
斑没有因此得意忘形，相反的感到难过，和今晚柱间的种种异常一样，这样的称呼不该出现在他和他之间。  
“为什么这么叫我？”斑皱眉，柱间把话说出口就不再别扭，伸手去抚男人的眉头。  
“你不喜欢？” “如果你是为了证明什么..我可以明确告诉你，我不喜欢。” 柱间苦笑起来，觉得此情此景有些荒谬，斑的东西还插在他后面，现在这个人是铁了心要谈他不想提及的难堪。  
柱间叹了叹气“我只是突然觉得自己做的不够好。”忍不住设想要是当初斑没有和他在一起，而是选择一位更温柔得体的女性会如何，也许现在斑已经有了自己的孩子，也不必被父辈亲族责难..他害怕斑有一天会后悔。  
作为朝夕相处的爱侣，斑对柱间再了解不过，这个人一向大度宽容，会有这种想法看来只有一种可能。“你听到泉奈说的话了，那你应该猜得到我是怎么回答的。”斑有些气愤  
柱间当然知道斑不会背叛他，但越是感念斑的爱他就越纠结，甚至自责。  
“也许你还能过得更好..啊！”斑狠狠顶了柱间好几下，这家伙说的是人话？“我现在就很好...你这自说自话的混蛋，柱间，你不爱我吗？”斑深深望进这双眼睛。  
“我、我爱你”柱间被深情的目光看得眼眶发热，“那就不要胡思乱想，我也爱你，和你在一起是我今生最对的选择。”斑的话让柱间无地自容，眼泪啪嗒直掉。  
等给人擦干眼泪，斑笑起来“你的确可以为了我改变。”柱间用后半夜明白了斑的意思，这个男人像是得到了什么豁免，肆无忌惮地“欺负”人，还不让拒绝。毕竟对斑而言非要找出柱间的缺点，那一定就是矜持守旧的毛病，要是能更加热情主动就完美了。

柱间被日光唤醒，身体有些疲惫心却是雀跃的。听到屋内的响动，斑推门而入催促柱间赶紧起床洗漱吃早饭。“哎？今天是有什么安排吗？”柱间疑惑地询问，“嗯，行李我都清好了，也给白毛打了电话，你抓紧时间我们半小时后出门去机场。”斑挑起眉宣告。“哈？我们要去哪？”柱间跟不上斑的节奏。“待会儿你就知道了”柱间撅嘴吐槽斑神秘兮兮。  
这个世界有太多地方值得他们携手走过，斑列好了清单，等看遍风景就前往他计划中的目的地，将准备好的戒指送给柱间。

END


End file.
